1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to flexible packaging, and more particularly, to a flexible package having a dispensing bag with a hose spout which can be positioned within a generally rigid outer vessel or urn having a valve, wherein, the hose spout extends through the valve. Such a configuration precludes contact between the outer vessel and the liquid within the bag.
2. Background Art
It has become commonplace to offer iced tea and other non-carbonated beverages to customers at fast food and premium fast food restaurants. For example, many establishments have a large vessel positioned typically on a counter. The vessel has a tap that extends from the vessel for purposes of dispensing. The vessel is filled with a drink, typically a non-carbonated beverage such as iced tea, sweet tea, lemonade, etc. The user can selectively dispense the fluid from the vessel through the valve.
Problematically, when the vessel is emptied, it is typically required to be cleaned and refilled. It is often difficult to properly clean the vessel and the valve. Many times, later drinks are contaminated with either the prior contents of the vessel, bacteria or other debris that has accumulated within the vessel.
Certain solutions have been developed to minimize the need to wash and prepare the vessel for each subsequent refilling and use. For example, one solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,693 issued to Gaston. Such a solution relies upon a modified liner that has a spout that is formed from the liner material itself. Such a solution is difficult to properly position and use due to the natural characteristics of the liner material when formed into a spout.
Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,467 as well as U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2010/0200613 and 2013/0037568. These publications disclose a bag having a spout that comprises a multi component spout. Such spouts generally include multiple components that require assembly and which are prone to failure or degradation due to the connections between the bag and the components of different rigidity. Each of the foregoing publications and issued patent are incorporated in their entirety herein.